


В огне

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Фай не хочет сгорать один.





	В огне

Шептал, пальцы на загривке сжимал, не выдерживал, рвался… Дышал рвано, влажно, прямо в ухо, толкаясь вперёд и вглубь сильнее. Мокрый, горячий, горящий, ты заставляешь гореть и меня, будто сдирая кожу до мяса одним прикосновением. Я мечусь, упираюсь, хотя сдался наперёд, дохожу до потери всякой мысли, кричу истошно… и просыпаюсь.

Всегда просыпаюсь за мгновение до.

А по утрам довожу тебя до белого каления, дразню, достаю, выставляю на посмешище — что угодно, лишь бы спрятать стыд.

Ты так наивен, Куро-сама. Такой прямой, такой честный, такой невинный. Ты еще искренне веришь, что всё это путешествие может закончиться хорошо. Что оно вообще может закончиться. Точно так же веришь, как ещё совсем недавно верил в то, что тебе никакого дела нет до детей.

Но я не стану сам развенчивать твои надежды, мне ни к чему. Я просто буду каждую ночь сгорать во сне — и каждое утро разжигать в тебе огонь. Чтобы не мне одному было жарко.


End file.
